stargate_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
Milky Way
The Milky Way or known as Avalon by the Ancients (translation from the Latin Via Lactea, in turn derived from the Greek Galaxia Kuklos) is a galaxy in the Local Group. Also, it is simply known as the Galaxy and is a barred spiral galaxy. It is home to literally thousands of species. Several of which have been and continue to be influential in the pages of history in the known universe, such as the Goa'uld, Jaffa, Tau'ri, Nox, Asgard, and Replicators. The Milky Way galaxy is also one of the four known galaxies with a fully functional Stargate network, the others being Pegasus, Ida, and Avernikas galaxies. =History= Alteran Past Millions of years ago, the galaxy was discovered by the technologically, advanced species known as the Ancients. They came to inhabit a world known as ''Terra''which translates to what it is now commonly known as "Earth". It became the hub of all Ancient existence in the galaxy, which was used as the reference point for the Stargate network, with the coordinate system inspired by constellations as seen from Earth. Nearly five million years Before Christ, a vicious plague inflicted the Ancients which nearly wiped out their species which had originated at the construction site for their new capital known as Vis Uban. The deadly disease quickly spread across much the galaxy, killing billions of Ancients. They attempted to travel back in time to reverse the damage, but their efforts were unsuccessful. Having no other alternatives after exploring all possible options, the surviving Ancients left Earth in a massive space-borne city known as Atlantis. (SG1: "The Torment of Tantalus", "The Fifth Race", "Window of Opportunity", "Frozen", "Full Circle", "Lost City", "Avalon", "The Powers that Be") Before the Ancients departure from the Milky Way galaxy, they reseeded the galaxy with human life on the planet Earth. As a result of this intervention, the Tau'ri, or also referred to as the "second evolution" of the Ancients, evolved on the planet. Age of Slavery By the year of 9,177 B.C., they developed primitive societies in isolation from the rest of the galaxy from not having access to the planet's original Stargate, which had been buried under ice in the uninhabited Antartica. This, however, changed, when the Goa'uld System Lord Ra discovered the lush planet and therefore brought a second Stargate to transport Tau'ri slaves to Goa'uld-controlled planets. In 3,000 B.C., the Goa'uld had succeeded in seeding the Milky Way galaxy with various Human races descendant from the original Tau'ri back on Earth. Many were prominently Jaffa. It was during this time that the Tau'ri on planet Earth began a rebellion and successfully forced him from the planet. As the System Lord did so, he had his Stargate buried and soon abandoned the planet. 20th Century and Onwards Within 1928, a Tau'ri professor and an archaeological expedition stumbled upon a large circular cover stone and a ring-shaped device underneath it in Giza, Egypt, Earth. In 1996, the Tau'ri activated their Stargate, and their first off-world exploration to Abydos, which was led by Colonel Jack O'Neill. The colonel eventually confronted and kill Lord Ra. (Stargate) This event created a massive power vacuum in the System Lord ranks, which triggered a chain of events that cause the eventual downfall of the Goa'uld and their dominance over the Milky Way. In the 21st century, the Tau'ri verified the cause of the Ancients exodus from the Milky Way. A long lost enemy of the Ancients, known as the Ori, had begun the plague in order to strike back at the Ancients and cause the death of countless innocents. After an accidental activation of a device the Tau'ri had no prior knowledge of, the Ori were alerted immediately of the presence of human life in another galaxy. The Ori soon began a massive crusade in the Milky Way, which cause the death of many thousands. After two years of war, the Ori finally destroyed by SG-1 with some help from Morgan Le Fay who defeated a powerful Ori known as Adria. The Ori followers together with the priors had seen the truth because of the activation of the Ark of Truth. The Milky Way and Ori galaxy were free from the religious indoctrination of false gods. =Exploration= =Locations= Constellations Clusters Nebulae Galactic Arms =See Also= =Trivia= =Sources= Category:Galaxies